The invention relates to a magnetic tape-cassette apparatus comprising at least two push-button members, which perform different functions within the apparatus and which can be latched, and a movable cassette compartment which is adapted to receive a cassette.
A magnetic tape-cassette apparatus of this type is generally known. Usually a push-button member is provided for each function. In addition, it is known that in radio equipment for example a third function is assigned to two buttons when these buttons are depressed concurrently.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,542 describes a push-button rod with a profiled portion which causes a cassette compartment to be tilted by engaging a pin. However, this simple construction demands the use of an additional button means.